The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of paper-making machine roll press or roller mill, which is of the type comprising a suction press roll over which there is trained a press felt, and which simultaneously serves for the direct transfer of a web of paper from a wire, there also being provided a take-off press roll which cooperates with the suction press roll to form a press station and such take-off press roll serves for the transfer of the paper web from the suction press roll and for the delivery thereof to a downstream part of the paper-making machine.
A roll press or roller mill of this kind is known, for example, from the publication "Kompakt-Pressen-Systeme" No. 7405/19, published by Messrs. Dorries, page 3. This press, which is known to the art as a compact press, is very economical in terms of its spatial requirements, yet owing to its compact construction it has a relatively limited efficiency, so that as a general rule another press has to be operatively connected therewith. The reason for this is that the lack of space for the necessary contact-pressure mechanisms renders it impossible to provide a press station with two felts for the simultaneous de-watering on both sides. If additional press stations were to be provided between the suction press roll and the take-off press roll, then there would be needed an additional suction roll, for instance as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,996, in order to take the web of paper from the wire. In that case the press automatically would become longer, therefore not only increasing the machine costs but also its size.